


Advent

by ohmywanderingsoul



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmywanderingsoul/pseuds/ohmywanderingsoul
Summary: What was innocently intended to just be a wintry/advent/christmassy-themed chapter/fic a day until Christmas, somehow snowballed into a December AU sorta working off canon events? haha We'll see where this goes.





	1. Day 1: The Heart Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> For this endeavor, I've made basically no limitations on it bc it's a personal exercise of creativity. So, expect chapters anywhere from 300 words long to 1k+ words long haha depending on how much time I have.

Kat sighed to herself when she noticed the missed call notification she received from Adena. Turning over onto her side, she read the time on her bedside clock. It was too late now to call her back; Adena would be busy. Not to mention her own eyelids were perilously heavy with exhaustion.

Technically, it wasn’t even Sunday anymore but Kat hadn’t slept in almost 18 hours, so it was still the same, very long day for her. The first day of Advent, apparently. Growing up, her parent’s only real affinity to religion was on Christmas Day and Easter Sunday, so it wasn’t like she was ever really religious. Spiritual, maybe, sure. But not religious.

All she knew, though, was that Advent “officially” marked the beginning of Christmas celebrations and preparations. If it weren’t for her grandma, she wouldn’t care so much for this “First Day of Advent,” but they had always baked cookies together on this day. They always read from a special book, or watched special movies. Growing up, it was a day she got to spend with her favorite person in the world

As 12:37 am slowly ticked on toward 12:53 am, these were the thoughts that crossed Kat’s tired but wired mind. She spent the day with her two favorite people, and she was exhausted. Their activities around the city kept her mind so occupied that she forgot all about the personal significance of this day to her childhood heart. Sometimes, her childhood heart missed more than just her grandma’s cookies or the tradition this day carried. Sometimes, she just missed her grandma.

Kat sucked in a breath and shut her eyes.

“Tomorrow,” she muttered to herself, and blinked.

Tomorrow she would remember her childlike love of Christmas and the eager anticipation with which she and her grandma started Advent. Tomorrow she would return Adena’s call during their usually designated “free time”. Tomorrow she’d be finished with these stupid feelings of simultaneously missing her grandma and Adena. She blamed it on sleep deprivation.

Yawning, Kat checked her phone one more time. Her notifications were clear, as expected. She opened her messages and decided to shoot Adena a quick text.

“Hey, I’m sorry I missed your call earlier. I was out with Jane and Sutton (of course, lol). We didn’t have a date planned, right? Well I’ll call you tomorrow, k? As always, I miss you. So much.”

Kat paused before hitting send, staring at the last five words she typed. They were always true, and always felt like a sort of internal hum beneath the surface. An unidentifiable hum of longing. 

Kat sighed and smiled at her own mental antics. She was so tired, but her brain would not shut up and let her  _be_.   
Hitting send, she put her phone on the nightstand and tucked the comforter in underneath her chin, imagining it was Adena’s arms wrapped around her, keeping her warm instead of blankets.

Tomorrow she’d bake her grandma’s recipe and FaceTime the woman who has captivated her heart.


	2. Day 2: It sounds like Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat kicks off her Christmas season with some cookies, music, and of course Adena. A bit of fluff, lots of feelings, and overall, just a peek into Day 2 of Kadena’s ADVENTures.

Swaying her hips to the beat of Wham!’s “Last Christmas” Kat donned her orange oven mitts and transferred the baking sheet of cookies from the oven to the counter. First batch, done. She smiled at the sight of her own handy work.

It was her grandma’s special (complicated) recipe, and she’s made it every year since college, so no distraction could screw her up. Not her favorite Christmas music playing through the soundbar, not even Adena’s name lighting up her cellphone screen for a FaceTime call.

Kat’s pleasant smile broke into a full-cheek grin of excitement as she exchanged her oven mitts for her phone.

“Hey, babe!” Kat greeted. Adena’s responding smile was warm and truly a sight for sore eyes.

“You seem happy.”

“That’s because I am. Well,” Kat paused, really considering Adena’s assessment. She knew she was commenting in response to how Kat was feeling earlier that day—a little resigned and still trying to get over residual feelings from the night before. “I’m better, definitely. Glad to be baking cookies. Glad to see you.”

Kat put her spatula down beside the baking sheet and directed her full attention to the women on her screen. Her hair was down and free of any headdress, as she was alone in her bedroom and still in her sleep shirt. The husky quality to her voice told Kat that she had just woken up. It warmed her heart to recognize that calling Kat was probably one of the first things Adena did in the mornings, and it was becoming a habit.

“What has you smiling like that?” asked Adena suspiciously. “Is there something on my face?” She wiped at her cheeks self-consciously, and Kat laughed.

“No, no! You’re beautiful as ever.” Adena rolled her eyes, but a smile still laid out her lips. “I’m honestly just... glad to see you, to talk to you.”

“Kat,” chuckled Adena., “We literally talked over the phone last night—I mean, this morning for you, I guess. While you were walking into work.”

“I know, I know. But,” she shrugged. “I’m feeling better now. My team finished a project a day early, which means I don’t have to stay an extra hour tomorrow to send out extra promotional stuff, and I’ll be able to make it to Sutton’s fancy dinner for Oliver tomorrow at the new Japanese spot in Uptown! I also just made my grandma’s cookies from scratch, and now I’m talking to you, so. Honestly, my day’s been pretty good.”

Adena was quiet for a moment, her eyes shifting across Kat’s face. It looked as if she had something weighing on her mind. Kat was about to ask, but Adena replied with a soft smile and, “Well, I’m glad for you.”

She trusted that Adena would say something when she felt ready to. Walking them over to her couch, Kat lowered the music and asked her about her mom, about her recent passion projects, her ideas for the next photo series.

“Oh, Kat, I wish you could have been there with us yesterday. The sunrise was beautiful. And after working all night in the cold, running low on food and inspiration, it was like the sunrise was all my muse needed to get some good shots. You should’ve seen it, the way the low light made everything look so soft, but also almost creepy? Mostly because of the location, I think.”

Kat leaned the side of her head into the palm of her hand, her elbow propped up against the back of the couch. She loved it when Adena started talking about her art. It was rare that she ever got to rambling because she was seemed so intentional and thoughtful with her words, deliberative. But when it came to something she was passionate about, it was nearly impossible to get her to stop. Kat loved the way Adena’s entire demeanor relaxed and opened up just now, practically glowing with passionate energy.

“I do feel bad, though,” Adena went on. “Azar sat in the dirt for nearly an hour so I could get the right lighting with sunrise. She texted me late last night saying that she got 2 bug bites from the shoot.”

Adena’s laugh hummed through the phone, filled the air of her apartment, and reached her ears like the music coming softly from her soundbar.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I think I went on forever.”

“No, Adena, don’t apologize! I love hearing about your life.” Kat felt a familiar pang of longing re-enter her chest, but she swept it aside as best she could, adding gently—“Maybe someday soon, I would be able to be with you for a sunrise like that... watch you take all the pictures you want.”

Adena smiled widely. It was genuine enough, but like earlier, there was something in her stare, hesitant but still affectionate, like she had something she needed to say. Between the momentary silence, they sat and took in each other’s presence. Ironically, “I’ll Be Home For Christmas” was playing through the speaker, and the old crooner’s voice filled her apartment, met Adena in Tehran, and filled their hearts simultaneously with sentiment and longing. Tears pricked at the corners of Kat’s eyes, and she huffed a mirthless, nervous laugh.

“This song is stupid anyway,” she muttered, moving to change the music, but Adena called out for her.

“Just, wait... Let it play out.”

The connection started getting spotty, so Kat couldn’t quite see her through the pixels, but Adena’s voice sounded as shaky as Kat’s heart felt.

_I’ll be home for Christmas_  
_You can plan on me_  
_Please have snow and mistletoe  
_ _And presents on the tree_

“While I don’t traditionally celebrate Christmas Kat, I know you do. And I know how special baking those cookies were for you. I know how special your grandmother is to you. I also understand the bittersweet feelings you have about your family right now. I... heard you. I mean, whenever you tell me anything. I always hear you.”

Kat swallowed, giving a slight nod of appreciation. In her mind, Adena’s words easily drowned out the music. By now, she had all but forgotten the cookie dough she still had left on the counter and the now-cold cookies she’d yet to scrape off the baking sheet. Where was Adena going with all of this?

“I, uhm...” Adena sighed. _“Azizam_ , know that I’d be there with you. I’d do it all with you—my sunrise photo shoot, your music and baking... I’d do it all. If I could.”

The words settled around her like a warm blanket. While it seemed to carry some regret, it felt more to Kat like a promise, and it lifted her spirits more than expected. Such promise bolstered her heart, gave her courage in her own response.

She smiled.

“I know, babe. And you are. Did you know I kinda take you with me everywhere?”

“What?” Adena eyed her incredulously, and Kat laughed at her skepticism.

“I mean, there’s a reason I share my location with you, and tag you in photos or check-ins.” Kat sighed, because while she was getting better at this whole ‘being honest with her feelings’ thing, it still made her a little uneasy. “Sometimes I imagine it really is you I go to the grocery store with, or grab a smoothie with.”

“Aw, Kat, I didn’t know you were such a romantic. A grocery shopping date? I’m flattered,” Adena teased.

Kat laughed, grateful for Adena’s light response. “Well, what can I say? I know my girl.”

She winked, and Adena fell back onto her bed, pretending to faint. Before Kat could add another quip, a knock at Adena’s door interrupted their conversation. She and her mother exchanged words in Persian, the older woman out of frame.

They’d been talking now for over half an hour, which meant Adena probably had to start her day, and Kat really had to do something about that cookie dough on the counter. Though Kat couldn’t understand what was being said, she liked the lilt and cadence of the language she heard. Maybe one day she could pick it up. Maybe.

“I’m sorry, Kat. That was my mum.”

“I figured. No need to apologize. You have to go now?”

“Yeah, she was asking me if I was having breakfast here with her, if my day was booked with shoots.”

Kat nodded. “And is it?”

“I’ll try again for some night shoots. Maybe this time, I’ll get some good sunset shots. Pin my location for you, send you some pictures.”

Together they laughed, and as they grew quiet, that familiar lull before the inevitable end of the conversation settled upon them. Seconds passed.

“Okay, you should go.”

“I should.”

Neither moved.

“I need to get to those cookies.”

“You do.”

Kat chuckled. “We do this all the time.”

“We do, don’t we?” Adena started to look at her with longing, and she had to look away or else she’d never hang up and they’d both just get sadder.

“Okay, well...” Adena trailed off, but Kat wasn’t going to be the one to say it this time. “No goodbyes, remember?”

Kat nodded.

“Until next time, _azizam.”_

She smiled; she loved it when Adena used that word.

“Until... Christmas?”

Adena laughed and shook her head, but again... that same look from earlier crossed as a shadow across her face. Kat was just about to finally ask about it—the hesitation and pensiveness of it, when—

“We’ll see each other again, Kat. I know it. Goodnight.”

Sighing, she decided to let it go. It was probably nothing anyway.

“Good morning, Adena.”

Kat stared at the screen until Adena was gone from it. They will certainly see each other again. Those visa paper guys better hurry the hell up, though. She shook her head at herself and hoisted herself off the couch. It was already past 10 pm, and she was getting tired, but she promised both Jane and Sutton their own batch of cookies tomorrow.

Turning again to the music, she raised the volume and smiled when she heard what was playing. Of course Mariah Carey is what plays just when she hangs up with Adena. She sings along to “All I Want For Christmas Is You” as she scoops out the last of the cookie dough on to a new baking sheet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, so I realize I'm late with these chapter updates... but I fully intend to catch up by the end of the week! hahaha
> 
> Comments might fuel some inspiration, so those are always welcome! ❤️
> 
> Catch me on tumblr @ohmywanderingsoul


	3. Day 3: "Secret" Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening!!! What do they mean!???? Kat totally knows something's up, but she's not worried. She's got a lot of trust in her friends.

“I thought you said we’d be going to a Japanese restaurant.”

“Yeah, what happened to the Japanese part?” Kat’s eyes wandered the venue in the same way Jane’s did.

“No,” Sutton drawled. “I said we’d be having dinner _across_ from a Japanese spot.”

Ignoring the narrowed looks Jane and Kat gave her, she walked straight past them and to the host station.

“Table for 3 please.”

“But if we can’t even get into the restaurant, why did we follow Oliver here?” Jane asked as the hostess left to check on a free table at the other end of the room.

“Ooh! It’s because of who he’s having dinner with, isn’t it?” Kat squealed with anticipation. “You wanna spy on him! ...or something?”

Sutton groaned.

“No! I thought I already told you guys this? I’m in the running to help Oliver with an important shoot next month, and, well... it’s complicated but basically, he wanted someone close tonight in case his dinner goes bad. How could I say no?”

“So... then we all have to eat at a burger joint then?”

“For solidarity purposes, Kat! Come on.”

Kat laughed and threw an arm around Sutton’s shoulders.

“I’m only teasing ya, babe. Of course, we’re here for you... even when we don’t get sushi.”

Jane shrugged and took another look around. She smiled at the sight of the color-lit 5-foot Christmas tree in the corner of the waiting area and the garlands lining the front windows.

“At least it’s festive.”

Just then, the hostess returned. With three menus in hand, she led them around the corner and past the first two rows of tables to a booth on the far wall. It was just far enough from the front windows to be relatively private, but still close enough to see the Japanese place across the street. As the ladies settled into the seats, they requested waters and perused the menu.

After a few moments of quiet browsing, Jane exchanged a look with Sutton as if to come to some kind of agreement. It was time.

“You guys know what you want yet?”

“Since I’m not having sushi tonight, you’re getting me this Mahi Mahi burger!”

Holding the menu up beside her face, Kat pointed at the picture of a huge burger. Sutton rolled her eyes. “You make demands like I _lied_ to you or something!”

“ _Come on_! I gave you both cookies this morning.”

“Okay, that’s fair.”

Sutton would have made more protest, but she figured she should pick up her tab for a future peace offering, in case this conversation didn’t go as planned. After a few more minutes, they made their decisions and placed their orders when the waitress came with their waters.

“So,” Jane began once they were alone. “Kat.”

Taking a sip of her water, Kat looked up with suspicion at the tone of her voice.

“Yes?” With Jane’s excessive blinking and Sutton digging distractedly through her purse, Kat knew something was up. She narrowed her eyes at them. “Mm, you want something from me, don’t you?”

“No! Nothing like that, just... we—Sutton and I wanted to ask...” Jane nudged Sutton. “Your turn.”

“I mean it’s nothing bad! Just wondering how you and Adena are doing.”

Sutton’s voice went up at the end as if in question, and it only made Kat’s piercing gaze that much more focused.

“Uh, we’re doin okay. Why? Did... something happen? Did she contact you guys? Why do you ask?”

“Any progress on her situation yet?”

Kat sighed with relief. “Oh, her visa papers? Is that all you guys were getting at? You know, you can ask. It isn’t like it’s a taboo subject. I mean, is there anything taboo between us?”

Sutton laughed, a bit too hard perhaps, but Kat let that go. Something was definitely up with them, but she didn’t want to dwell on it if they didn’t want to come clean about anything.

“Well, I talked to her last night. She’s good. We’re good. As far as I know, there’s been no word yet about her application process. But we’re good.” Kat flashed a genuine smile. As tough as it’s been, she doesn’t regret any of it. “It’s long distance, what else is there?”

She took a sip of her water to give herself a mental pause. Jane nodded and gave Sutton that same silent-conversation look they had exchanged earlier.

“But you’d tell me if something’s up, right? Cuz you know you’re  both terrible liars.”

“What are you talking about? We’re not lying about anything.”

“Your voice gets higher when you lie.”

Jane snickered, but Kat rounded on her too. “And you start blinking unbelievably fast when you get nervous.”

“Hah!” Sutton huffed in her face.

Before Kat could investigate further, her cell rang. Adena’s smiling face lit up her screen, eliciting an involuntary responding smile of her own.

“Speaking of—” She picked up her phone and showed them who it was. “I’ll be right back.”

Getting up and moving toward the front of the restaurant, Kat answered her phone with a soft “Hello? Hi babe.” The endeared greeting wasn’t lost on Jane and Sutton, and they shared a knowing look when they heard it. When they were sure Kat was well out of earshot, Jane turned toward Sutton.

“Okay she knows us too well.”

“Also, not to mention everything she said was totally true.”

“I do not blink excessively when I’m nervous!”

Sutton laughed despite the grumpy look she was being given. “So anyway, how are we supposed to figure out if she has her suspicions? I mean, I think it’s fair to say she _already_ has some suspicions.”

“Maybe just about us! She didn’t seem to really be holding onto anything else about Adena. I mean she’d tell us about that kind of thing, right?”

Sutton went quiet, her hand on her chin as she thought. “Okay, well. Then maybe as long as we can make sure she suspects _us_ the entire time, she’ll be too distracted trying to figure us out that she’ll never actually know what we’re really trying to do!”

Jane looked at her with a completely blank expression on her face. If there was a facial expression for the buffering symbol, it would be her face at that moment. But somehow it made sense to her.

“You know, I don’t know what’s scarier—the fact that I think I followed that logic or the fact that I think it might just work with her.”

Sutton nearly bounced out of her chair with satisfaction and excitement. Jane returned her energy with a toothy grin.

“Sorry, guys. I didn’t realize it was already 9. I told her I’d call her back a little later.”

As Kat sat back down, she noticed odd expressions on their faces.

“What?”

Jane shrugged, a twinkle of mischief in her eye. “Just glad that you got to talk to your girl.”

“Okay,” Kat drawled, unwrapping her napkin to place across her lap. The waitress finally arrived with their meals. “You guys are being weird again. Stop being weird.”

“Okay, you got it.” Sutton grinned and grabbed a fry from Kat’s plate before she could get her hand swatted at.

“Excuse me, I’m paying for this! Can’t I at least get a fry?”

Kat shook her head at her antics and placed a few fries on her plate.

“Honestly, you guys are ridiculous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so LATE I'm sorry haha I have a vision in my mind of how this is supposed to play out and let's just say it's nOT EASY but that's the fun part, right? lol also, this chapter i think is a lot more set up so i'm sorry if i'ts slow, but I hope you enjoyed anyway.
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> @ohmywanderingsoul on Tumblr


	4. Day 4: The Moon In All Her Phases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting somewhere!!!! Sort of!!! Maybe!!! Kat had a pleasant late night phone call with Adena, who gave her some very helpful advice for her situation with Jane and Sutton.

She turned over in bed and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Her bedroom was still dark, and the bright cyan blue of her clock told her it was nearly 2am. What woke her?

Scanning the room, nothing looked out of place, but then she noticed the snow falling outside her window. Well, it wasn’t so much _falling_ as it was more so _storming_. The wind probably knocked something over on her balcony. She sighed to herself and dropped her head back down on her pillow. While she loved winter, she hated snowstorms. The idea of getting lost in one always scared her, even though she never usually went anywhere during snowstorms if she could help it.

Kat closed her eyes again and tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail. Her curiosity of seeing how the street below looked whilst blanketed in snow kept her mind alert. Turning down her blankets, she slid out of bed and immediately reached for her old college sweatshirt hanging on the closet door. In her reindeer slipper socks, she padded over to the wide window across from her bed. How long had it been snowing, she had no idea, but it was long enough to gather at least two inches of snow outside her windowsill.

Leaning against where the wall met the window, she gazed up at the snow raining down from the inky black sky. She pushed away any discomfort she had about snowstorms and consciously took in the moment. It was something Adena has been teaching her to do and be more aware of—enjoy the moment, recognize each part of life as a blessing.

 _Adena_.

The thought of her brought a fluttering feeling to Kat’s chest, and she smiled to herself. Even months apart, the mere thought of her still gave Kat Feelings™. She wasn’t sure if she should be surprised or worried about how seriously she felt for Adena. But without even a moment’s thought, she knew in her heart of hearts that regardless of the situation, she would still choose her, choose this, over and over again.

Turning her head to check the time again, she decided to try and give Adena a call. After all, she _did_ have to hang up with her during dinner with Jane and Sutton. Not to mention she, err, missed her. On some days more than others, it was harder for her to admit it for some reason.

Before she could second guess herself, Kat picked up her phone and made the call. As it rang once, twice, she lifted her eyes to the sky, looking for the moon, but of course with the snowfall it wasn’t visible. Third ring, fourth—

“Allo, Kat?”

The flutters returned to her chest at the sound of her name on Adena’s lips. It simultaneously excited her and calmed her.

“Hi Adena.” She cleared her throat, the husk of sleep still clinging to her voice.

“Is everything alright?” A pause as she probably checked her watch. Then, with a tone of mild concern, “It’s 2 in the morning over there, isn’t it? Are you okay?”

“Ah, sorry, yeah, I know it’s late here. I didn’t mean to worry you. Nothing’s wrong. I just woke up, and I couldn’t go back to sleep.”

A sound of papers ruffling filled the pause between them, and it only then occurred to Kat that it was somewhere around 10am over there.

“Oh, are you busy right now? I didn’t even think about your schedule today, I’m so sorry.”

“No, Kat, don’t apologize.” Adena sounded a little out of breath for a second, but the background of the call grew quiet. “I’m glad you called, even if I only have a few minutes.” She huffed a sheepish laugh.

“Okay, well. I don’t wanna take up too much of your time. I was just...” Kat dragged her eyes away from the view and made her way back to bed. Her lavender sheets beckoned to her.

“You were just?”

“Thinking about you.”

“Were you?” Adena intoned. Kat knew that change in tone; she knew what that meant. She smirked with satisfaction.

“I was.”

“Tell me more,” she answered in a near whisper.

Honestly, while Kat would love to engage in some phone sex, she was feeling oddly shy tonight. It probably had to do with how she felt about _missing_ Adena. So, she went with the truth.

“How about I save that for a special occasion, k?” she laughed, relishing in the same response Adena gave her. “Seriously though, well, it’s snowing here tonight. And it reminded me of you.”

“The snow? Why?”

Kat shrugged, then remembered Adena couldn’t see her.

“I dunno. I think it was just one of those moments. I tend to remember you when I’m feeling happy, peaceful. Just wanted to- to share it with you.”

“Aw, Kat,” Adena replied, a smile in her voice.

“I know, I know. Shut up, it’s cheesy.”

“No! I think it’s sweet.”

Kat humphed.

“For what it’s worth,” Adena went on. “I’m the same way.”

“Of course you are. Cuz I’m wonderful company.”

Kat laughed at her own teasing, and imagined Adena shaking her head at her despite herself.

“You certainly are.” Her response oozed sarcasm, and it only made Kat laugh some more.

“By the way! Speaking of my wonderful company,” Kat segued. “Remember when you called and I was at dinner with Jane and Sutton?”

“At that burger place?”

“Yes, yeah. That place. Well, did I tell you they’ve been acting really weird around me?”

“Were they?”

Kat picked at a fraying thread of her comforter, focusing on something outside of the suspicion creeping up on her. She rolled her eyes at herself. She wasn’t a paranoid person. Not much.

“Ever since I gave them the cookies I baked for them, I dunno. At least, that’s when I first noticed it?”

“Oh? What kinds of things have they been doing?”

Kat thought Adena sounded funny and a little breathy, but she chalked it up to being pressed for time. She didn’t want to take up too much of her day, so she gave her the CliffsNotes version.

“Well, it’s hard to explain cuz I think it’s mostly things I’d pick up on... cuz we’re all together so much? But they’d sometimes drop conversations when I show up, or Jane would look at me with a really weird look on her face. It’s the face she’d make when she was lying over the phone to cancel a date cuz she was _sick_ but really, we just wanted to watch some chick flicks.”

“Ahh,” Adena answered, chuckling. “And have you asked them what’s going on?”

“I have!” The high cadence of her voice made it clear even to herself that she wasn’t being totally truthful.

“Really?”

“Okay, well. Sort of. Like, once. But not mostly seriously.”

 There was a long moment of silence, and she thought for an instant that the call dropped. But when Adena’s voice returned over the line, it had that strange quality to it again. Kat wasn’t sure what to make of it, but she disregarded it as late night sleep deprivation + paranoia.

“Maybe, if you give it a day or two... of course, I know I don’t know your friends, so this could be poor advice, but... perhaps if they still don’t tell you anything or things don’t sort out in a few days, then you could call for a sort of friend meeting?”

Kat withheld a laugh at the turn of phrase.

“A ‘friend meeting’?” she answered incredulously.

“Don’t laugh at me! You know what I mean.”

“I do, I do.” She grinned.

Before she could say more, she heard someone speak Persian in the background and Adena respond in kind. Glancing to her bedside clock, she realized they’d been talking for about 10-15 minutes now.

When a silence came and Adena returned to her, Kat bid her goodbyes.

“I’m sorry again for interrupting your shoot. That’s what you’re doing now, right? I can’t remember what your calendar said.”

“We’re still scouting locations, but yes. For a shoot.”

Kat nodded.

“Okay, anyway. It’s time for me to get going. I’m being called back.”

“Bye ‘Dena.”

“Bye, Kat—and Kat!”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t apologize for calling me. If it was really a bad time, I would have told you so.”

Kat smiled to herself, cursing this weird, late night wired/exhaustion that amplified her insecurities.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Good morning, babe.”

“Goodnight, azizam.”

Kat put her phone on the table beside her and pulled her comforter up underneath her chin. Looking out her window again, she felt the peace from earlier settle over her in quiet waves that lulled her back to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

 “Hey babes!” Kat said, strutting into the office kitchen and tossing a small baggy of cookies to Jane, then going for her morning coffee.

“Wait, are those more of your grandma cookies?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, they’re my grandma’s recipe.”

“Why does Jane get a second bag?”

The woman in question was already taking one out and biting into it.

“Because _she_ didn’t lie to me about getting sushi last night. I was so ready for that, ya know.”

“Ugghhhh.”

After a couple more seconds of pouting, Kat took another baggy out of her pocket and handed it over.

“I’m kidding. I had just enough dough left over to make one last batch.”

“Yummm,” Sutton moaned.

Jane chuckled through her own mouthful. “Do you want to be left alone with that cookie?”

“Mm. Mine. All mine.”

Kat grinned and took a sip of her coffee. Mmmm, Chocolate Hazelnut flavor. While she took her much needed caffeine moment, she observed Jane and Sutton as carefully as she could without being obvious. The three of them talked about Jane’s new assignment about a senator who’ll be speaking at a _Teen Vogue_ event this weekend. Soon, an opening in the conversation came, and Kat narrowed her eyes subconsciously in thought, then—

“By the way, so, I talked to Adena last night! Or, well. This morning.”

There it was. A shift so subtle in both of their demeanors that anyone else probably wouldn’t have paid it any mind. But Kat wasn’t just anyone. So then, whatever was going on, it was about Adena...

“You did? And how is she?” Sutton replied, biting instantly into her cookie and taking a sip of coffee. “Oh, god. I forgot how _good_  this is with coffee.”

“Mm, try it with mine! I got the cinnamon vanilla flavored creamer.”

Sutton reached over and brought Jane’s mug to her lips, the taste eliciting another moan. It made both Jane and Kat laugh.

“It was good. I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep, so I decided to give her a call.”

Suddenly, she remembered a seemingly insignificant part of her phone conversation with Adena, and it was when she was talking about Jane and Sutton. She thought it was exhaustion last night, but in the light of day... now she wondered.

“But she seemed kind of off, now that I think about it. I thought at first it was just because she was sorta busy, even though she told me she wasn’t.”

Sutton and Jane looked at each other pensively, carefully, in much the same way they did last night at dinner. She sighed. This was starting to get on her nerves.

“I’m sure it was nothing. I mean, she’s busy right? You said it yourself?” Jane started blinking a little too fast.

“And—” Sutton cleared her throat. “And yeah, you’ve said it yourself millions of times, right? You trust her. You know her.”

As annoying as their weirdness was, Kat couldn’t help but nod in agreement. It made sense enough. For now, at least. As long as Adena’s off-ness didn’t prolong into silence; as long as Jane and Sutton’s weirdness didn’t morph into distance.

Kat put on a bolstering smile.

“Yeah, I guess... Yeah, you guys are probably right.”

Almost immediately, Jane perked up and her blinking went back to normal. Sutton’s smile eased back into something that looked calmer and less stressful. For whatever was going on with them, Kat had to admit that it was kind of entertaining to watch.

“Another thing—” Kat began, her tone dropping into a semi-serious cadence. “I don’t know what’s going on with you two, but... if it has anything to do with me, or with Adena, or... anything, really. Ju-just please tell me. Come clean.”

As Sutton closed her baggy of cookies and leaned in towards her, Jane took in a deep breath and met eyes with Kat with a muted intensity she hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Kat, we promise,” Jane paused, exchanging a gaze with Sutton. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

Sutton nodded in agreement and reached across the table to cover Kat’s on her coffee mug. “We love you, Kat. We’d never lie about something to hurt you.”

A slow smile stretched across Kat’s face as she sighed, recognizing the depth of truth in their words. It’s true. They’ve been through a lot together.

“Wait, but. So then does that mean you _are_ hiding something from me?”

Eyes going comically huge, Sutton recoiled as if she'd burned herself and turned to Jane.

“This one’s _yours_.”

Jane chuckled out of nerves and cleared her throat, fiddling with her pen. “Wow, we suck at this,” she muttered more to herself or perhaps Sutton, than to anyone else. “Kat, let’s just... let’s just call it a surprise okay? And leave it alone. Leave it at that. It’ll happen when it happens.”

As Kat thought on that suggestion, Sutton leaned into Jane and half-whispered, “Oh, that’s a good one. Good call, good call.”

“Okay, fine,” Kat announced. Her two best friends sighed in relief. “But I better like this... _surprise_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	5. Day 5: With and Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adena's doing an extended photo shoot, and Kat just about overbooked her work schedule, but if anyone asks, she's totally fine with it. She cares about this new project and appreciates the extra time to get it rolling. She just hopes Adena gets the best shots for her next series.

_I’m sorry Kat I’m on a moving shoot for the next few days. I’ll probably be hard to reach._

It was 9am when Kat received the text from Adena, and she sighed at her own mild disappointment. Of course Adena had a life. Kat had one too. And it wasn’t even like this was the first time they would have to go quiet on each other for a day or two. It _would_ only be for a day or two, right?

Regardless, it was important for both of them to still live their own separate lives on their own separate continents.

Wow. They were on two separate continents. Bummer.

_Nw. Your work is important. Go take some kickass pics! Can’t wait to hear about your adventures!_

Her text stayed on “Delivered” for a few hours after that, during which Kat focused on framing her next set of Tweets and Instagram posts until her lunch break. She also wrote up a tentative proposal to present to Jacqueline before lunch. She thought it would be a great idea to team up with certain brands or merchandise to help generate dialogue and gain online traction on current feminist issues.

“You mean like what’s happening in Hollywood right now with all the physical and sexual abuse stories coming into light,” Jacqueline supplied. Her tone was neutral, and as she was sifting through papers on her desk, Kat wasn’t entirely sure how Jacqueline felt about her proposal. The pause that ensued felt like an eternity, but Kat held her head high and held fast to her resolve. She believed in this pitch.

Finally, Jacqueline put her papers down, leaned back in her chair, and met eyes with Kat for the first time in the last 15 minutes. 

“Give me an hour to speak with Andrew. We’ll see what we can put together—who would be a good fit. But you’d need to sit in on the next few meetings because I want you and I to be on the same page with the purpose and vision of this campaign.”

Kat tried her best to keep a muted grin on her face, but her excitement and satisfaction at successfully getting this pushed through—or at least, started—had her slightly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“That sounds great! Yes, of course. I totally get it, and I agree. It’s a delicate situation and important topic.”

“Absolutely. I’ll have Andrew email you with details by tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you, Jacqueline.”

With a smile still plastered to her face, she turned on her heel and walked out the door. Pausing by Jane’s desk, she only gave her one clue about the satisfied smile on her face: “Those Hollywood assholes are done.”

Evidently not what she expected to hear, Jane’s answered with a look of surprise. “Uh, okay? Is this a... fashion closet moment?”

“No, no. I mean, things are still in the works with Jacqueline anyway. When it _really_ gets started, then we’ll definitely be in the closet.”

With that last phrasing, they both paused and looked silently at each other in question.

“I, ah, that’s not...”

“Yeah, no. We don’t—”

“Yeah, of course you know what I mean,” Kat finished, laughing.

Just then, Kat’s phone vibrated with a notification from Adena.

“Anyway, I’ve got work to do. We’ll talk later?”

“Definitely.”

At her desk, Kat shelved the afternoon schedule she planned to draft for her team and checked Adena’s message.

_I’ll contact you when I can  x_

“Guess that’s that, then,” Kat murmured to herself, leaning back in her chair and staring aimlessly into her computer screen for a few moments. She put her phone to the side and opened up the schedule she started drafting for this afternoon. Since everything with Jacqueline seemingly went well, she and her team could now focus on what they’d been putting off. To see what kinds of posts get more hits, they had to figure out how various social media platforms have changed their viewing algorithms.

Kat liked work. It was a welcome challenge, and she loved being challenged. She liked feeling confident in her abilities. She focused on her work for the rest of the day. She only checked her phone twice that afternoon, maybe three times if you count the early evening. But who was counting?


	6. Day 6: Advent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adena's watching the snowfall, the OT3's got some plans, some scheming going on, fun things are happening and underway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there, folks! What does Advent mean? Well, there's a reason I started this writing endeavor with this au.
> 
> Advent, (n.) - "the arrival or coming of something"

With a smile on her face, she looked out the window of her hotel room and watched as snow drifted down from the mid-day sky and blanketed the street below. It’d been so long since she stepped foot in New York, let alone experienced a winter snowfall. She didn’t spend winter in New York last year or the year before that. She remembered when Kat called her during the snowstorm the other night. For a moment she worried it would affect her flight plans, but thankfully she arrived with only a minor delay.

Suddenly, her phone chimed with the text message she’d be waiting for.

_“All set for tonight! Can’t wait to see you!”_

Adena’s face lit up with excitement. _Just a few more hours,_ she thought to herself, glancing at the clock that read 12:35pm.

\- - -

“Okay but why can’t we do it at your place again?” Kat ran her hand over the fur-lined coat that hung on a rack behind her. How long could she get away with borrowing this coat before anyone noticed?

“Becaaaause, I told you,” Sutton answered. “We wanna help you decorate your apartment with all the new Christmas stuff we got you! Oh, no. Go bold or go home. Try this one.”

She shoved a deep red overcoat into her hands and nudged her toward the fashion closet mirror.

“You got me new Christmas decorations?” she gave both Jane and Sutton a hardened stare.

“Shh, just try on the coat.”

“We also need to watch Elf together! And the decorating’s just a plus” Jane added, catching the hangar Kat tossed her way. “Cuz we didn’t get to do it altogether last year!”

“Oh, that’s right, we didn’t! Because _someone_ ,” Sutton emphasized toward Jane, “was out of town! Ooopf.” Jane laughed, having hit her square in the face with a knitted glove.

They were interrupted by an excited “Oohhh!” from Kat who turned this way and that in front of the mirror.

Sutton popped up over her shoulder. “I’m good, aren’t I?”

“Yes, yes you are,” Kat laughed, already sliding it off her shoulders.

“No, no! Take that tonight.”

“But—”

“No buts! It’s not like it’ll be missed over night. And if it is, I’ll make something up with Oliver.”

Kat narrowed her eyes at Sutton, then at Jane. They’ve been acting weird for days, and she couldn’t remember the last time she borrowed something from this closet unless it was an absolute emergency—or at least for a _Scarlet_ event.

“Okay, I’m not gonna second guess this weird generosity, but just know that I am also, on some level, questioning this weird generosity. We’re literally just gonna watch a movie tonight and decorate and probably dance around to Christmas music.”

“Probably,” Jane shrugged, a small smile quirking her lips.

 

\- - -

 

Thankfully, it stopped snowing. While it’s beautiful, it would just make travel easier for her. Not to mention it was already practically pitch black outside although it was only 5 in the afternoon. A knock at her hotel door had her standing from her laptop and peering through the peekhole. Adena opened it eagerly.

“Firuze,” she said on a contented, happy sigh. Like it was a name and presence that brought her peace.

“It’s so good to see you, Adena!”

They threw their arms around each other in greeting before Adena remembered that she asked something of Firuze.

“I have really missed you,” said Adena, grabbing her by the forearms to keep her close but still get a good look at her. “It’s only been a few months, but something about you seems to have changed so much. I can’t put my finger on it, but you’re... glowing?”

Firuze shook her head bashfully. “It’s nothing, no one. I will tell if there’s anyone.”

Adena laughed and released her, opening up her hotel room to the woman and taking a seat on the bed.

“Well whatever or whoever it is, I’m glad it has you looking so good and happy.”

With a close-lipped smile, Firuze took a seat at the table Adena had just been working at and faced the chair toward her. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and typed away at a message before giving her full attention to Adena once more.

“Really, though. Firuze, I wanted to thank you for sticking with me through all of this. And especially for helping me prepare to return.”

“Of course. You’ve always been a good friend to me. I wanted to return the favor.” She glanced down at her phone when it let up with a new message. “They said tonight or early tomorrow morning. It’s up to you.”

Adena blew out a long breath and ran a hand through her hair, thinking. Somehow, she was nervous. And she realized she hadn’t contacted Kat at all that day—or very much before her flight, for that matter. She’d just been so tired from her flight, she could barely think beyond the planning she was trying to make sure was alright and getting her arrangements in order.

“Hold on.” She picked up her phone from where it lay beside her laptop and took her seat again on her bed.

_“Hi Kat, I just wanted to check in with you and say hello.”_

She attached a photo she took from her shoot last week and pressed send. When Firuze met her eyes, there was a small, teasing smile on her lips.

“What?”

“Was that to Kat?”

“Yes,” Adena laughed.

Firuze shrugged. “Nothing, just. She means a lot to you, for you to be going through all this for her.”

She opened her mouth, immediately ready to respond, but she knew her words would be more reactionary than truth. Gently, she shook her head in response, a soft smile still blanketing her lips.

“It’s not for her. It’s for me as well. It’s for her and I—an ‘us,’ yes. But...” she paused, thinking carefully about how to convey her thoughts. “I would love to have Kat in my life. In any way I can, and she’s told me she agrees. But I’m tired of holding back, and holding her back because we’ve been separated for so long.”

Firuze nodded her understanding, appreciating Adena’s raw honesty. This was something that both terrified and awed her about the photographer; she was always so unbidden, so genuine.

“I’m here for to grow my art, and to be better, and to make a real... _home_.”

Firuze smiled, her eyes twinkling with mischief and mirth. “Is that all?”

Rolling her eyes, Adena couldn’t hold back the grin that stretched across her face. “Okay, yes, and of course I’m here for Kat.” She shook her had at herself. “The thought of her sometimes, just... makes me feel crazy. But in a good way, you know? Like I’ve found a good, exciting thing to keep.”

“Wow,” Firuze said, a hint of awe tangible in the sound of her voice. “She’s definitely something special.”

Her phone lit up with another message. “Yes, so. What’s your decision? Tonight or tomorrow morning?”

Gazing out her hotel window, she couldn’t see anything but a black sky and their own reflections. She had only landed less than 7 hours ago, and if she was being honest, she was exhausted. She didn’t feel quite like herself, and while everything within her yearned to just at least see Kat already right at that moment, since the moment she got off the plane at JFK—

“Tomorrow morning.”

They’ve waited months; they could wait a day. She could wait a day.

 

\- - -

 

Clad in comfortable PJs, the girls had just finished _Elf_ and were finishing the last of the decorations. It was almost midnight, they were buzzed off cheap wine, and they still had some popcorn left. All intents and purposes, it was a great way to spend their Friday night.

“Ya know, I’m not getting any action this Christmas season, so u really don’t even have to put that up, babe,” Kat hollered at Jane from her position on the couch.

Standing on a chair, she had a piece of tape in one hand, and fake mistletoe in the other. For some reason, the tape wasn’t sticking to the bedroom door frame and it was already her 3rd attempt. She let out an audible “Hmph!” and jumped down, wobbling a little at her landing.

“You, Tiny Jane, should not actually be doing that.” Kat pointed a finger at her.

“I’m not _that_ buzzed, shh!”

“Here, let me try.” Sutton took everything out of her hands and stepped onto the chair.

“It’s Christmas, Kat,” Jane said, plopping down onto the sofa next to her and snuggling in underneath her thick fleece blanket. “Everyone needs mistletoe in their lives!!!”

“Yeah, especially if you got a pretty gir—”

Jane launched a throw pillow into Sutton’s back as hard as she could. Despite being a little more than buzzed, she still had a good arm.

“Sutton!” Kat yelled, throwing her arms out as if she might be able to stretch to catch Sutton on the other end of the room.

“Ow! Excuse me! I almost fell here.”

Jane glared, as if that was supposed to mean something to Sutton. Kat glanced between them, trying to decipher whatever silent code they were transmitting through the air.

“Okay, that’s it!” she threw her hands up in the air and stood up. “What is it?”

“Uh...” Sutton turned her back and returned to taping the mistletoe to the door frame, evidently leaving this discussion to Jane.

“What are you talking about?”

“Nuh-uh, come on. You guys have obviously been hiding something from me for _days_. Please, I need to know, okay? I thought I could handle the not knowing, but whatever it is—please tell me. I promise I won’t get mad. I mean, more than I am right now. But except, I’m more, like. Just annoyed right now, than mad. But you get what I mean!”

She looked at Jane’s blank face, than at Sutton who was attentively working on the mistletoe, her back to the two of them.

“So?”

Jane sighed and cleared her throat. “Ugh, I hate lying to you. Could you, maybe... take a seat?”

Just then, Sutton finished taping the mistletoe. Or maybe she had finished a while ago but needed some kind of excuse to not have ot have this conversation. She rounded on Jane so quickly, she almost twisted off the chair, but luckily Jane was at her side.

“Are you gonna...?” she whispered, to which she received a shrug.

“I mean, it’s so close. What’s the harm in at least telling her... some of it?”

Sutton stared at Kat for a long time, as if the answers might be on her face.

“What kinda ‘some of it’ could we even say?”

“Oh! I got it.” Jane hopped over to the sofa and sat beside Kat, Sutton following suit. “Well, it’s nothing different than what you thought it was about the other day.”

Kat thought for  moment. “Uh, Adena?”

Sutton nodded emphatically, alcohol making her even more chipper than usual.

“Is it... good or bad?”

Her two best friends exchanged questioning looks with one another. Jane whispered, “That’s too much. Then she’ll _know_.”

“Yeah, but, she’ll have to _know_ eventually.”

“But it’s part of the surprise, isn’t it?”

“Well, not when she’s—”

“—Uh, you guys realize that I’m sitting right in between you two, right?”

“Shh!” they both shouted.

After another long moment of a staring context, Jane nodded towards Sutton who turned to Kat with a sigh. Somehow she must have drawn the short straw in their silent conversation?

“Well, so. Adena. It’s a good thing. That’s kinda all we can say, I think? We’re doing good things, and it’s a good thing. That’s, it... yes. Yes? yes.”

Kat looked between the two of them. She had her guesses, but she didn’t want to get her hopes up, so instead of voicing them, she did what she does best—deflect.

“Well as long as nothing’s wrong!” She stood up and grabbed the half empty bowl of popcorn for replenishing. “Let’s put on another movie. You guys pick.”

As she went into the kitchen, she quickly drowned out their movie bickering and gave herself that moment to think. Could Adena be coming back soon? That’s all it could mean, right? But why would she— _how_ would she be able to tell Jane and Sutton, without telling her? A surprise? But why? It wasn’t necessary.

“Kat? Kat!”

“Huh?” Sutton’s voice brought her out of her reverie. “Sorry, what was that?”

“I brought another bottle of wine, do you wanna open it now or save it?”

After loading another bag of popcorn into the microwave, she shut the door and moved for the wine opener.

“Let’s do it!”


	7. Day 7: Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adena's back! What's happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was getting terrifyingly long, so I decided to break it into parts haha

Under an overcast sky at just past 8am, Adena stood outside Kat’s apartment building. The Saturday morning hustle and bustle felt as lively as ever. The frenetic energy fed into Adena’s growing mix of calm excitement.

As a sudden gust of wind swept through her, she shivered, pulling her scarf up higher around her neck to meet with her hijab. She closed her eyes and took a breath.

Kat was in there.

Eyes fluttering open, she let the wind carry her forward, across the street, past her nervous excitement, and towards the woman who held her heart.

She climbed the front steps—one, two, three, four—and reached for the intercom to Kat’s apartment, when the door suddenly swung open hard and quick. Adena nearly toppled over.

“Oh! I’m so sorry,” said the stranger, catching her by the forearm.

Adena held the door to let the older woman pass through and smiled politely in return. “Don’t worry about it. Have a nice day!”

Once inside, she took a moment to catch her breath, silently thanking the kind stranger for exiting just as she was entering so she could at least meet Kat face to face instead of through the intercom. Making her way to the elevator, her boots clapped audibly against the linoleum tile. She was glad to have the lift to herself because with each floor she passed, the more nervous she felt.

For whatever reason, her conversation with Firuze last night had her second guessing every decision that brought her to this moment.

Of course she meant every word she’d said. She was here for her art, her work. She was here for Kat. But there was something in the way Firuze said that Adena was doing “ _all this_ for Kat,” and how Kat was certainly “something special” to Adena.

If all this was true, why didn’t Adena just start with the truth when everything cleared two weeks ago?

All at once, she found that she didn’t want to surprise Kat anymore. She didn’t want the bravado or the anticipation. She just wanted Kat. She wanted her warmth wrapped around her, her every emphatic facial expression within arms reach, her lips on her own... or maybe more. The thought brought a smile to her face.

And with that, the elevator doors opened onto Kat’s floor, effectively pulling Adena out of her musings.

 

She strolled down the hallway. Every step drew her closer to Kat, and her heartbeat quickened at every inch. She reminded herself of the quiet promises she made to herself while she was still in the process of getting her visa approved. The promises she made to Kat during late night phone calls when they were missing each other far too much to sometimes grasp the gravity of those promises.

She stood outside the pale colored door, but found that she couldn’t raise her hand to lift the knocker. It was a few seconds of deliberation before she took her phone out and tapped on Kat’s contact.

 

\- - -

 

Being that Sutton was the closest to the offensively loud object, she was the one who groaned awake and grabbed the phone off the nightstand.

“Who’s calling at—” she checked the bedside clock, “8:30 on a Satur—”

Adena’s name lit up Kat’s phone screen. Immediately, she was wide awake and slapping at her to wake up.

“Kat.” She cleared her throat. “Kat, sweetie. It’s Adena.”

“Hmm?” Without even a glance at her phone, she sat up and answered it.

“Hey, ‘Dena! How's the shoot?” she greeted, her voice still raspy with sleep. She rubbed at her eyes and barely registered Sutton whisper-shouting at Jane to wake up and get out of bed with her.

“Hello Kat. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was so early for you. Did I wake you?”

She stifled a yawn, finding mild amusement in the way Jane and Sutton shuffled out of her room as if doing the walk of shame. She appreciated the privacy, but it was only Adena. “No, no. It’s okay. It’s really not that early. Me and the girls just stayed up late last night.”

“Ahh, sounds like fun.”

Kat let the silence linger as she willed herself awake a little more. Then, “Y’know, it’s so nice to hear your voice again.”

“It’s nice to hear yours too.” She could practically hear Adena’s smile through the phone. “But, uhm... I think I can do you one better.”

Kat didn’t have time to completely register her words before she heard Sutton and Jane calling for her from the living room.

“What are you talking about?” she answered Adena, already slipping on her fuzzy slipper socks and padding out of her bedroom to meet her friends. They were standing by the front door with their coats on and the rest of their belongings in hand. “Are you guys leaving already?” She asked, cupping her hand around her phone.

They gave no answer, only those knowing, happy, proud smiles again.

“Could you open your door please?” Kat heard Adena say. It brought her full attention back to the woman on the other end of the line.

“Wait, what?”

Adena cleared her throat, a certain hint of shyness clinging to her voice. “I, uh... Just, open your door, Kat. Please?”

A sudden, uncertain, bewildered excitement overcame her as she walked past her friends toward the door. She wrapped her hands around the doorknob and flung it open to reveal Adena pocketing her cellphone and looking as radiant as ever.

“Adena,” Kat whispered in awe and disbelief, her phone dropping away from her ear.

“Hi Kat,” Adena answered softly, a smile stretching widely across her face.

Without warning, Kat pulled her over the threshold and took her into her arms, her eyes shutting tight as she grinned in happiness. “Oh my god,” came her muffled commentary. Adena laughed in relief. “I can’t believe this. Are you really here? Are you really... _real_?”

Kat pulled with her arms still wrapped snuggle around Adena’s waist.

“I’m real,” Adena replied emphatically, her hand coming up to rest against her cheek.

When Kat pulled her in for a deep, lingering kiss, that’s when Jane spoke up.

“Aaand, I think that would be our cue to leave.”

Pulling back with some reluctance, Adena looked over at Sutton and Jane.

“Oh—Jane, Sutton. Thank you both, so much,” came her sincere greeting and response. She leaned further into Kat who pressed her lips to Adena’s temple, over her hijab. “I owe you guys.”

Sutton waved her hand. “No, no. We really didn’t even do anything. We just... made sure she was happy. And ready.”

Kat glanced questioningly between the three of them, but Adena showed none of her cards.

“Even so—”

“—We’ll be seeing you guys,” Jane jumped in. She looked towards Kat and touched her shoulder. “We’re really happy for you, babe. Call us when you can.”

She started ushering Sutton out the door, but not before Sutton mentioned something about the _Scarlet_ coat being in the entry closet and that it was ready and waiting to be used.

Kat shook her head in amusement after the door closed behind her two best friends. She was still in awe over this whole situation. The moments of silence that lingered felt peaceful and full, and that, in combination with Adena’s presence so close at her side gave Kat that fluttering feeling in her chest.

“And then there were two,” Adena said, matter-of-factly.

Kat looked at her with a dopey, happy grin that Adena returned in kind. Soon, that look softened into sentiment and Kat found herself gently asking, “How? How are you here right now?”

Adena took her by the hand and walked her over to the couch, taking off her black coat before sitting down herself.

“I just... I wanted to surprise you,” she shrugged, cautious of Kat's reaction.

“And I was definitely surprised.” Kat laughed. For an instant, she wondered if there was more to that, but she also didn't want to ruin the moment. She looked at Adena like she might disappear any minute. All that she felt in that moment, from surprise to excitement to heartfelt affection, it filled her up and made her eyes brim with tears she could barely contain. “You’re here.” Kat kissed her deeply and completely unbidden for the first time since Adena stepped into her apartment.

“I’m here.”

Kat leaned into her, chased every kiss, every breath. She squeezed at Adena’s hip with one hand and tugged her closer with the other. Adena had a hand at her waist, underneath her shirt, tugging until they were both lying down. There was a moan somewhere, maybe two, and quite frankly, she wasn’t sure if it came from her or Adena or both.

“Mm.” She pulled back only enough to put her forehead against Adena’s. “Sorry about the morning breath.”

She laughed when Adena made a disgusted face, to which she responded by breathing puffs of air directly into her face. Adena squirmed and they laughed and kissed again, for longer this time. Adena’s hands skimmed the expanse of space underneath Kat’s t-shirt, smiling when she felt her shiver against her.

“O-okay, mm,” Kat huffed. In between soft, breathless kisses she said, “If you wanna continue this, I think we should move it into my room.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Adena smirked.

Kat stood up, and walking backwards, led her into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate comments and stuff


	8. Day 8: Beyond Miracles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things!!! Gah. These last two weeks have been so busy, and I got sick. I'm so upset I couldn't keep up this writing adventure the way I would have liked. I'm sorry. haha

Adena turned over to find Kat’s side of the bed cool and empty. The time on her phone said that she had slept through most of the day. Jetlag had her bad; it was already dark outside. She remembered the fun they had in bed that morning, going out into the kitchen together only to bring their brunch back to bed with them, then making love a couple more times after that. The memory brought a warmth to her cheeks and a smile to her face. She also remembered falling asleep in Kat’s arms not too long after that.

To go in search of her, Adena slipped on one of Kat’s t-shirts that were draped over a nearby chair. The en-suite bathroom was dark and void of any activity, so she padded softly out of the bedroom, only to pause in the doorway. On the sofa before her with her back toward Adena and her legs propped up on the cushions, sat a quiet Kat with a warm cup of what looked like hot cocoa in her hands. Soft Christmas music played from a speaker by the TV as she browsed the internet from her laptop.

Adena smiled at the domesticity of the moment, of the glasses Kat pushed up further on the bridge of her nose, of the freedom she had to just sit and be with her. She so rarely got to see Kat without contacts on, comfortable and at home like this.

“Hey there,” came her raspy greeting, sleep still clinging her to voice.

It took a moment before the greeting pulled Kat out of whatever haze she was in, before the pensive lip biting ceased, and she met eyes with Adena. It seemed like she was more preoccupied with whatever was on her mind than whatever was on her screen, Adena observed. A slow, almost hesitant smile met Kat’s lips as Adena came to the sofa, lifted her outstretched legs, and placed them on her own lap as she took a seat.

“Hi,” Kat answered quietly, eyes raking over Adena’s face, searching. For what? Adena hadn’t the slightest clue. She took the throw blanket that was off to the side of the sofa and looked at Kat.

“May I?”

“Sure.”

Adena spread the red plaid fleece blanket over their laps, ironing out the wrinkles until the end fell to the floor and blanketed her toes. Warm. For more than one reason.

“I’m sorry, by the way. For falling asleep for so long. The time difference is hard.” Adena smiled bashfully.

“No, no. I get it! It’s cool.”

Kat returned to her laptop, sipping from her mug, physically closing lines of communication. Adena’s lips quivered in their joy as she recognized the beginnings of a retreat in Kat’s demeanor, but she didn’t want to jump to conclusions just yet.

“So... what are you working on?”

“Ah, it’s not work. Just.” Kat shrugged. “Browsing.”

Adena nodded. Guess that was all she was gonna get out of that. She went for Kat’s blanketed feet and slowly started rubbing her thumbs into them, hoping to relax her. The furrowed brows were a dead give away. After a long moment, she figured it might be safe to ask—

“Are you okay, Kat?”

“Hmm? Yeah! Fine. Totally cool.” She sipped her cocoa, and Adena nodded, unconvinced. But she didn’t have to wait long. Just a few moments later, Kat shut her laptop abruptly and put it on the coffee table, occupying her hands with her black and white _#BLM_ mug and looking at her pensively.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Uh, about what?”

“Why didn’t you tell me your papers got approved? Why couldn’t you tell me you were coming?” The question would have stung had Kat not sounded so unexpectedly shy and perhaps hurt. It betrayed the furrowed brows of false confidence and accusation on her face. “Why did _my friends_ get to know before I did? I mean, was it just for the surprise? Because, you know... I don’t need that. I really don’t. I could’ve prepared. I could’ve-I _would’ve_ prepared for you. I would’ve wanted to.”

Adena let out a reserved sigh, understanding where she was coming from. Some part of her had almost expected it, but blindly hoped it wouldn’t come up. She squeezed Kat’s blanketed feet, grateful to still have her legs in her lap. It meant that Kat was still here, with Adena, willingly and vulnerably in her hands. Regardless of the conversation she was broaching, she was still here and not taking off. Not physically, not mentally. And Adena wouldn’t let her.

Meeting her questioning gaze with a gentle, sincere one of her own, Adena answered, “Yes, it was partly to surprise you...”

“Partly?”

Adena cleared her throat. “Partly.”

“Then what was the rest of it?”

Shifting slightly, Adena gathered the mug out of Kat’s hands to place it on the table. She scooted a little closer, faced her more squarely, and looked down at Kat’s empty, fidgeting fingers. Adena reached out, at first to still the movement, but then to fill her hands with her own. To fill her up with a sense of _them_. Together.

“Do you remember... what happened that night you were in my apartment and Coco kept calling... and you took off?”

When Adena looked up, she found that Kat had ducked her head, fiddling with Adena’s fingertips. “Yeah, I... I remember that it—”

“—It freaked you out?”

“Well, for lack of a better phrase, yeah.”

Adena stilled Kat’s anxious hands, tugging a little to prompt her attention. “Yes,” she smiled kindly, sympathetically. “I remember what it led to.” Kat’s unexpectedly glassy eyes looked deeply into Adena’s.

“Oh, Kat,” murmured Adena affectionately, cupping the side of her face in her palm. “That’s why I did it. You weren’t totally at fault for running off the way you did. Freaking out.”

Kat tilted her head slightly, her brows furrowing in question and concern, but Adena’s words and her hand warm in hers expressed that it wasn’t necessarily _Kat_ who was the issue in this situation. Not to mention that Kat was the one who was still confused and a little annoyed as to why Adena’s arrival had to be a secret.

“What are you getting at?” questioned Kat, unable to totally stanch the feeling of wariness that flowed through her.

Adena sighed.

“I know that we feel for each other very deeply, and things with us, just... started rolling so fast. But I also understand your hesitation back then. Even after everything that we’ve been through. Your running off, my having to leave, our... ‘first date’ and... later that night.” Kat bit her lip, smiling into Adena’s kiss. When she pulled back, Adena’s expression sobered once more. “Still, your reaction back then stayed with me. I... I just don’t want to start what we have off the ashes of bridges I’ve burned.”

Kat shifted at the words as Adena paused, seeking the right words.

“Kat, I... I don’t want you to have any questions. I don’t want either of us to have any questions.”

Looking down at their still clasped hands, Kat nodded and fiddled with their fingertips. Adena welcomed this soft, tactile distraction as she gathered her thoughts.

“So, well... at first, I just meant to keep the news to myself for a few days. But then a few days became a few weeks. And before I knew it, I was here. And you didn’t know. And I had asked your friends to keep it a secret because I wanted to tell you in person, but I didn’t quite know how or when to find you once I got here. And I _did_ want to see you first thing when I got off the plane, but...”

A pause.

“But what? You wanted to tell me _what_?”

“That I needed to be sure.”

“Of us?” the response was quick, as if it stung.

Adena shook her head emphatically, “Of _me_. Not my feelings for you—that’s for sure. But that I could be for you what you need me to be. That I could still live up to your adventurous heart, that I could assure you, and myself, I guess, that we’re not... starting off of bridges I’ve burned. That you could know, without a doubt how I feel for you, and that there’s loyalty in that.”

Kat still hadn’t looked at her, and if she were being honest, that kind of stung. But she also understood that Kat might need a moment to process.

“How you feel for me?” Kat muttered, only drawing her gaze up to meet Adena’s after she said, “And how is that, exactly?”

There was a twinkle in her a eye and a suppressed smirk on her lips that made Adena smile and sigh with bolstered resolve. Adena inclined her head towards Kat.

“That you make me feel,” she paused, glanced up, around the room at the Christmas decor, and back to the eyes that bore into her with tenderness and strength. “You make me feel home. Like it’s possible.”

Slowly, a grin stretched across Kat’s lips and she wrapped her arms around Adena’s neck. She repositioned herself so that she had her legs wrapped around Adena’s waist in kind.

She leaned in, her lips just a breath away from Adena’s. “Home and adventure. That sounds familiar.”

“Mm, does it?” Adena answered, pulling back and forth, teasing at Kat’s lips before giving in entirely to the kiss. They sat there languidly in each others arms, lips meeting and hands roaming in no obvious rush.

When Kat pulled back, she laced her fingers at the nape of Adena’s head and twirled some of the hair there.

“Just... For future reference, babe. You don’t have to surprise me or second guess telling me things in person just to show me how much you care. I know my track record might suggest otherwise—that I might take off again, but things’ve changed. And... like you said... this feels... _home_. For me too.”

Adena looked at her deeply, perhaps to gauge the verity of her words or just simply to take in the moment, let the sound of her voice wash over her and sink into her skin. Kat shifted, fidgeting at the silence between them.

Music was still playing over Kat’s soundbar, one that Adena wasn’t all that familiar with, but it sounded like a sweet waltz. She closed her eyes and leaned towards Kat, their legs still wrapped around each other on the couch as she swayed them together in 3/4 time.

 

_It’s that time of year_

_when the world falls in love_

_every song you hear seems to say,_

_“Merry Christmas_

_May your New Year’s dreams come true”_

“You like the song?” Kat asked, a smirk on her lips.

“Actually, I don’t think I know it.” Adena laughed at the surprised “Oh” that popped out of Kat’s mouth.

“Well, while you don’t celebrate Christmas, do you have any New Year’s dreams?”

“I may not celebrate Christmas, but I love how much it means to you.” Adena gave her a quick peck on the lips, then shrugged in response. “I think... I think for now, my dreams are set. We’ll see where we go.”

It was like a promise and a wish all at once. Adena took a deep breath and disconnected herself from Kat only to hook their arms together, side by side, so that they were both facing the coffee table in front of the sofa. Lacing their fingers together, Kat put their hands in her lap and gave them a squeeze. Adena leaned into her, placing her head on her shoulder.

As the music ebbed and flowed around them, they were two lovers sitting side by side with eyes that looked forward toward a future unpaved, but certainly wanted, certainly hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how much more of this fic i'll be able to write before christmas, unfortunately, but i'll try to outline something neat so that it at least finishes on a high note. I'm so sad i couldn't keep this up the way it was intended, gah. perhaps a bit too ambitious this year. oh well! haha

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
> catch me on Tumblr @ohmywanderingsoul


End file.
